A dream or a nightmare?
by Ash Woody
Summary: Not the typical Strigoi to Dhampir plot... Rose was turned Strigoi over a thousand years ago but now an encounter with a Spirit user turned her a dhampir again. What will she do now that she is alive for the first time in years?
1. Chapter 1

**This idea popped into my head, after my friend told me about a story she was reading I can't remember the name but it's about a female vampire who becomes human and then how she lives so yea.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim Vampire Academy as my own, Vampire Academy belongs to Richelle Mead. I Ashleigh Wood claim this plot as mine and no one may copy any ideas from this story without my written permission.**

I had that feeling again, that feeling that someone was watching me and following me. It was strange because for the past thousand years, give or take a couple of hundred years, I was the one who watched and then followed my victims.

I sped up my pace, the hairs standing up on the back of my neck. Something bad was going to happen I could feel it but I just couldn't tell what it was. This same feeling that I have been having for just over a week now but normally by this time of the night it had gone away. Right now I am looking for a place to stay for the day, so that I do not see the sun for the first time in how long?

A tall man stepped out in front of me, a really tall man. I strained my neck to look at his face, he held a stoic expression and I knew immediately that he was a guardian. He pulled out his stake and moved into an aggressive stance, I immediately did the same.

Once upon a time I had been a guardian in training, but I got cocky one day and thought I could take on a strigoi on my own and now I am here. I heard a noise behind me and turned around just in time for a stake to be pushed into my heart. I screamed in pain but then the most beautiful white light surrounded me, wait beautiful I'm a strigoi and we don't say things are beautiful and pretty and all other pansy stuff.

All the things I had done since I became a strigoi came back to me, and I had done a lot of things in my time, what was different from the other times I had flashbacks was the emotions. It wasn't fun and laughter like all the other times, it was anger, sadness, hurt but most prominent of all was guilt and the guilt took control of me causing me to black out.

I woke up a few times when they moved me but I was injected with some kind of drug that made me insanely drowsy but this time I woke up in the most intense pain I had every felt, something sharp was drawn up my arm, slicing the skin.

I screamed in pain, but a cool hand was soon placed over my mouth I n a pathetic attempt at trying to quieten me but it soon was jerked away and replaced by a much bigger and warm hand which whipped away the tears in know knew were there. Soothing words in Russian were being whispered to me in my ear and I was slightly lulled by the man's accented voice.

He soon switched to English and told me everything was going to be alright and that they were just checking for any traces of strigoi left over in me, this made me panic and wiggle around but I found that my arms and legs were retrained against the bed. Fresh warm tears rolled down my face as I begged the accented man to help me, the tears were wiped away again and this time a tender kiss from soft lips was placed on my forehead.

I calmed down slightly but I stiffened all my sore muscles when I felt a strange hot and cold sensation move through my body, my muscles were no longer sore and nor was my arm. I opened my eyes slowly but shut them when bright lights met my sensitive eyes.

"Rosemarie, please may you open your eyes." The Russian voice asked me, I shook my head and the voice asked me again, "Will you open your eyes if I turn the lights off."

I nodded my head and when they told me that the lights were off I opened my eyes and saw many people standing over me but the only one I recognised was the tall gorgeous man from the other night and since he was the only man in the room I also knew he was the soft Russian voice who comforted me when I was in pain.

He smiled sadly at me almost like he knew what I was going through and I was oddly comforted by it. He introduced himself to me, "My name is Dimitri Belikov. I am going to help you with everything. You can ask me any questions and at any time, I know how confused you are right now so you don't have to ask me anything right now."

I nodded again, I couldn't find my words. It was about the first time in my life when I was at a loss for words and you know what I didn't like it any little bit. The only thoughts that ran through my head was, I'm alive and a Dhampir and no longer a strigoi.

**So there you have it! Please tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Chapter 2**

**Now remember Roses body has been dead for a very long time, and she is not used to the urges or functions or even the small things in life.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim Vampire Academy as my own, Vampire Academy belongs to Richelle Mead. I Ashleigh Wood claim this plot as mine and no one may copy any ideas from this story without my written permission.**

**Previously on a dream or a nightmare:**

I nodded my head and when they told me that the lights were off I opened my eyes and saw many people standing over me but the only one I recognised was the tall gorgeous man from the other night and since he was the only man in the room I also knew he was the soft Russian voice who comforted me when I was in pain.

He smiled sadly at me almost like he knew what I was going through and I was oddly comforted by it. He introduced himself to me, "My name is Dimitri Belikov. I am going to help you with everything. You can ask me any questions and at any time, I know how confused you are right now so you don't have to ask me anything right now."

I nodded again, I couldn't find my words. It was about the first time in my life when I was at a loss for words and you know what I didn't like it any little bit. The only thoughts that ran through my head was, I'm alive and a Dhampir and no longer a strigoi.

**Present…**

I was sitting in the bathroom stall, freaking out. I had no clue how to explain this or how to rectify this. Who was I going to talk to, sure Dimitri had been extremely helpful but this wasn't something that I could waltz up to him and talk to him about it. I could see that whole conversation right now.

"Hey Dimitri, so you know I have been dead for the past thousand years and well now I'm alive and well alive woman have certain needs like once a month." Yea right I could see his face already, he would be so embarrassed but he would get it done, I still wouldn't go to him. I was going to go to the clinic quickly before my next class.

Calmly strolling through the halls I made my way to the infirmary and went into see the doctor. Thirty minutes later I walked out my face still bright red but everything was sorted out. I was late for my next class but the good doctor gave me a note to get me out of a detention from being late.

Walking into the room, Stan's class, walking up to him handing him the letter and waiting there to see what he said. He sighed and told me to take a seat, turning around I saw Dimitri standing in the back. I smiled at him before taking a seat and focusing on what Stan was saying.

I soon zoned out thinking about what had happened since I had been turned back. It was agreed that I would stay with Dimitri, in case I needed help. We stayed in a small two bedroom flat, with a kitchen and a lounge/dining room combination thing and two bathrooms. I had no idea how to cook since the only thing I ate for a while was blood. It was still awkward for me to eat food but I was getting better. I remember the first time I had to eat food; Dimitri had to force me to eat. The first time I ate was two weeks after I was turned back. Dimitri shoved two minute noodles down my throat and then held my mouth and nose closed until I swallowed.

I hated Dimitri whenever he did it but know I am glad he did it because it was what got me to start eating in the first place. He was the only one who understood what it was like to be a strigoi and the guilt and remorse, not to mention the anger after you are turned back. It was hard because I was seventeen when I was turned, back all those years ago, my parents were still alive and so were all my friends but when they died I didn't feel sad nor did I grieve as I was an undead heartless monster.

I do miss then terribly but there is nothing I can do about it and I have come to accept it. I have made a couple of friends in the month that I have been here, one of them being Lissa the girl who brought me back, and another one was Mason he was another dhampir who was in training to become a guardian.

I technically had enough training to be a guardian but I had to wait for the trials at the end of the year. The bell pulled me from my internal mussing, grabbing my stuff and pulling them into my bag. I knew Dimitri was probably going to have a fit at the state of my bag; he was a huge neat freak.

It was now lunch and I was walking with Dimitri to go to lunch, sat with him at lunch so that I wouldn't make it awkward for Lissa and her friends or Mason and his friends. Plus if I sat with Dimitri I got the staff lunch which was so much nicer than the student lunch. I loved spending time with Dimitri; he didn't make me feel like the freaky strigoi girl who had no clue how to act like a normal person.

I didn't have the same day as everyone else, the first part of the day was the same as the other guardians in training but the second part consisted of a session with a counsellor and then training it Dimitri and Alberta and conditioning. After lunch I was going to see he counsellor, while he spoke to me and asked me if I ever felt the need to kill people or bite them.

I looked down at my food and pushed it away, losing my appetite. Dimitri looked up at me in concern, obviously thinking I had gone off food again.

"I'm not hungry." I said in a quiet voice and he understood that it was something personal and not something to do with the actual food. Dimitri put his hand on top of mine and said, "It will be ok Rose, everything will work out." I wondered when it will all be okay.

**So guys I just want to know if you want me to continue this story, it was at first intended to be a one shot but I didn't want to post an A/N and get you guys to read for nothing. So please just leave me a review telling me if I should continue the story. **

**Thank Ash.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim Vampire Academy as my own, Vampire Academy belongs to Richelle Mead. I Ashleigh Wood claim this plot as mine and no one may copy any ideas from this story without my written permission.**

**Here we go, everyone wanted me to continue. Though updates might be slow, sorry just thought I would tell you from the beginning. **

I sat in class and looked forward, all the other students whispering behind my back as usual, they normally would whisper and conspire behind my back so you would think that I was used to it but I wasn't. I honestly couldn't stand listening to them, they were far too immature for me to handle. Often I asked Dimitri about a private tutor or for him just to teach me he thing I needed to know about being a guardian, but every single time I did he would reply with the same answer he always did and I was honestly getting sick of it.

"Rose you know it is important for you to reconnect with society, it is important that you socialise with your other classmates because if they send the inspector from the court and they see you are still withdrawn they might put you into protective custody." He would tell me in a protective way, but I knew there was something else behind his words. It was anger, it was the fact that once you have been turned back they expect you just to act all normal around everyone and be all cheerful otherwise they ship you off to a hospital and prod you and ask you invasive questions and if they decide that you are helpless then they put you down like a dog.

Anyways, back to the gossip about me, behind me, today's topic was one that the often discussed. Where the hell I came from and what my story was. The only ones who knew what happened were ones that needed to know, Dimitri and Lissa of course, Alberta, Kirova, my psychologist, and the guardians in case I went on a killing spree. The student body had no idea but they had a few that were not even anywhere close to what happened.

I know a few stories from people that were brave enough to come up to me and ask, one was that I was a blood whore and they had recently busted down on a prostitution ring and had "saved" me and brought me back here, another was I had been kidnapped at birth and only had just been found. One of the funnier ones was that I had been in juvenile detention from murdering my parents when I was ten years old. Most of the time I just hunkered down and ignored them all but sometimes it was just really hard.

Today's one consisted of me coming from a mental institution from shooting myself, and the rest of my family in the head. Some of the other rumours were about Dimitri and I and why were so close, why did we stay together and eat together. I could answer that one, it was because of those fuckers sitting behind my back and going on about me like I was the latest fashion trend or the new toy that everyone wanted to play with.

The only justice I got was that I was so far ahead of them in fighting skills, I was taught to fight in the "old style" as Dimitri puts it. The way I learnt was the core bits of fighting, he said when I had learn to fight they had focussed on speed and strength and not about looking good when we did it like the guardians today. He and two other guardians were the combat teachers, they would teach the class one at a time and then they would swop the next day so we would get the benefit of three different styles.

The schedule went like this, Monday-Guardian Tanner, Tuesday-Guardian Belikov, Wednesday-Guardian Petrov, Thursday-Guardian Tanner, and Friday-Guardian Belikov. Today was Friday and I was excited to be taught by Dimitri. Sure the other guardians were good but Dimitri understood me far more than anyone else did and how I saw it far more than anyone else everyone was going to understand me.

The bell rang and I got up and practically ran out of the classroom and towards freedom in the form of a gym. In the gym I didn't need to be withdrawn Rosemarie Hathaway, no here I could be Rose the girl who didn't need to explain herself to anyone or hold back. In the formal class room, they would all beat me, while there History was my reality and there maths made me look stupid, in the gym I reigned queen and no one could pull me down from that.

Walking into the gym, being the first one there, I saw Dimitri setting up. Using all the stealth skills I had learned from being a strigoi, I quietly snuck up on him. Preparing myself I leaped forward but Dimitri caught me and flipped me over, but if I was going down so was he. Grabbing any part of him that I could reach, which turned out to be his hair, I yanked him down causing him to land on top of me.

I grunted as he landed on top of me, I looked up at him and felt my school girl crush rise it head up again. Blushing when he looked me in the eye I looked down scared that if he looked me in the eye he would be able to see my crush in my eyes and I would be busted. He laughed and pulled up my chin, he looked at me and I felt as if he could see into my soul. I heard the other students approaching, so I knew I had to act fast, flipping us over so that I was on top. I put my hand over his heart and declared him dead. The other students clapped, none of them had yet to take Guardian Belikov down.

Smiling I got up and offered him a hand up, taking it he pulled me back down and stood up by himself while saying, "That is todays lesson," He pointed down to me, "never let your guard down nor help your enemy. If you want kill a strigoi you must do it and not think about doing it. Once you stop to think you are dead, understand? No hesitation and no reasoning. So today, I have asked some of the other guardians to come and help me and we are going to be playing strigoi and you must defend your selves while taking us down. Once we feel that you have "staked" us properly we shall stop attacking you and move off and continue with another student. This may all seem very easy, that I why it is going to be done in pitch black darkness."

It was only then that I noticed the blackout curtains along the windows, and here I thought I was on my way to being a great guardian. I knew a great guardian would have noticed the curtains but not only that they would have check for all the exits in the room and come up with five different evacuation methods or routes. I watched as the other guardians came in and took up paces around the room.

Dimitri called out to us again, "Ok guys slight change of plan. All the students will each have three blue ribbons tied around their arms while, each guardian will have three red ribbons, each time you are attacked you will lose one ribbon and all the other ribbons that you have gotten from other people. Don't think that you can take a blue ribbon from someone else and put it around your arm and act like you have more lives because each set of ribbons has a specific number on it and each student will have a different number, as will each guardian. Ok everyone understand? Good, we will begin when the lights go out."

We all went and collected our ribbons and put down our numbers. A child asked if it matter who we attacked and Dimitri said no, the whole point of this exercise was for us to get as many as we could, shortly afterwards that lights went out, I stood for a couple of seconds, adjusting to my new surroundings. Oh how I wish I still had my strigoi senses, but got to work with the cards you are dealt.

I had to come up with a plan, I knew that for sure. Moving off to the side it thought about what Dimitri had said, _"Each time you are attacked you will lose one ribbon and all the other ribbons that you have gotten from other people." _ Then it hit me, I am going to wait until near the end and attack Dimitri, as he would have the most ribbons and then at the end of the game I would have the most. Smiling evilly I worked my way into a corner and waited, and waited and waited.

Finally when I got bored I went out of my corner and bumped into someone, I attacked and pretended to stake, while ripping the ribbon from around their arm while getting the other ribbons from their hands. I shoved them down the front of my pants so at least if I was caught I could say I had no other ribbons. A thought then occurred to me, its pitch black in here. I won't know who or what I was attacking let alone if I was going to find Dimitri.

I attacked anything that bumped into me, sometimes tag teaming with someone else to bring a person down then only to take them down too. I heard a sultry Russian voice call out that there was only five minutes left and boy did it sound close to me. Quieting down, I listened for footsteps, ignoring all the sounds of grunts and the thuds of bodies hitting the floor. I heard breathing but it was normal and did not sound out of breath, I immediately knew it was him. Slowly I made my way forward, trying to be as quite as possible. I held my breath and slowly put down each foot, knowing very well he would be listening for those things. At first I didn't think it was him, as I could not smell he mouth-watering, drop at his feet aftershave that he always wore, but then he said.

"Hello Roza. I was waiting for you." I could practically hear the smile in his voice, I gulped. It was nigh impossible to beat him normally, I only did it earlier because he was distracted, but now we were in the dark. A year ago it would have been no problem for me to take down someone in the dark; as well a year ago I was a super-fast, super strong strigoi. Now I was just a plain old dhampir, who could barely handle a bunch of teenagers whispering about her.

I felt the blow to the back of my head, I felt really dizzy. I fell to my knees, groaning when the splitting headache took over my senses and just before I could close my eyes I saw the lights come on, and Dimitri standing over me looking highly worried.

**Done, now I'm going ice skating with some friends. So yea, just thought I should ask do any of you know how to ice skate?**

**Leave me a review; I would love to hear your predications and maybe even some ideas for the story.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim Vampire Academy as my own, Vampire Academy belongs to Richelle Mead. I Ashleigh Wood claim this plot as mine and no one may copy any ideas from this story without my written permission.**

"Hello Roza. I was waiting for you." I could practically hear the smile in his voice, I gulped. It was nigh impossible to beat him normally, I only did it earlier because he was distracted, but now we were in the dark. A year ago it would have been no problem for me to take down someone in the dark; as well a year ago I was a super-fast, super strong strigoi. Now I was just a plain old dhampir, who could barely handle a bunch of teenagers whispering about her.

I felt the blow to the back of my head, I felt really dizzy. I fell to my knees, groaning when the splitting headache took over my senses and just before I could close my eyes I saw the lights come on, and Dimitri standing over me looking highly worried.

**Present…**

I knew he felt bad, but he wasn't really showing it by laughing at the big, sore, lump he had left against the back of my head. I sat with a bag of frozen peas, for my head, and a cup of herbal tea, for my headache.

He had apologised to me a few times but had long since gotten over his guilt. This was something that he said that people in our position,' pre-strigoi' I think he said, we needed to be able to overcome guilt a lot faster than others due to what we were and what we had done.

I had told him my story of being turned but he had yet to tell me his. I was dying to know by he wouldn't tell me. Right now we were sitting in the lounge; trying to keep me awake because of stupid comrade I had a freakng concussion.

I sat there and glared at him, a death glare, no some silly little playful glare that seems to exist now-a-days but a full on die and rot in hell glare. He raised his eyebrow at me, doing it because he knew I couldn't but I wasn't going to stand for that. Reaching behind my head I removed the bag of frozen peas and chucked it at him, aiming for his head but only succeeded in hitting his chest.

His expression fell replaced by one of shock. Getting up I began to storm off to my room but Dimitri caught my arm halfway there. I ripped my arm out of his grip and turned around one hundred and eighty degrees so that I was facing him.

We stood and stared at each other, almost like the stand offs in those silly western novels he like to read. I almost expected him to pull out a gun now and shoot me but I knew that wasn't going to happen. Once I was happy we were done I turned around and began to walk away again. He grabbed my hand but something inside of me just snapped and I slugged him, hard and in the jaw. I heard a click and then felt the pain of my knuckle bursting.

I cried out and recoiled my hand, out of instinct; I put it between my legs and sat down so that my hand was between my thighs and calves. Dimitri slumped down next to me holding his jaw, "Holy crap Rose that was some right hook." If I hadn't been sitting or my hand hadn't felt like I had broken it I would have slugged him again.

Eventually I calmed down and straightened out and lay on the floor. Dimitri still sitting next to me, I found this funny and began to laugh, full on belly laugh and Dimitri began to laugh with me. Laying down next to me, we stretched out on the floor.

I turned my head to look at him, only to find him looking at me already. I felt myself blush and begin to turn away but when his hand held the side of my face. He leaned forward and put his lips against mine. We kissed for a while before he pulled away saying something that I didn't quite catch before getting up and walking away.

I jumped and a shouted after him, his stopped but didn't turn around. "What the hell was that? You kiss me then walk away mumbling something. You are acting like it was something I had done. God with you it's always something I've done because we don't discuss the mighty Belikov, because Belikov can't do anything wrong, Belikov is perfect and god if you will, Mr I'm so Stoic and in control guardian Belikov but guess what bucko you are just like the rest of us. Nothing special or something that will make you stand out."

He turned around on his heels, "I am nowhere near perfect, in fact Rose just quite the opposite in fact. You don't know me Rose, I am your instructor and you are my student. You listen to me and that's that Rose no ifs, buts or questions about it. Got it, good." He spun back and walked into his room slamming the door while he was at it. I flinched at that sound, deciding here and now that I was going to go and ask Kirova tomorrow if I could get my own dorm.

**First kiss but what about that what happened after wards, sorry wasn't worded nicely.**

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Part 5**

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim Vampire Academy as my own, Vampire Academy belongs to Richelle Mead. I Ashleigh Wood claim this plot as mine and no one may copy any ideas from this story without my written permission.**

I jumped and a shouted after him, his stopped but didn't turn around. "What the hell was that? You kiss me then walk away mumbling something. You are acting like it was something I had done. God with you it's always something I've done because we don't discuss the mighty Belikov, because Belikov can't do anything wrong, Belikov is perfect and god if you will, Mr I'm so Stoic and in control guardian Belikov but guess what bucko you are just like the rest of us. Nothing special or something that will make you stand out."

He turned around on his heels, "I am nowhere near perfect, in fact Rose just quite the opposite in fact. You don't know me Rose, I am your instructor and you are my student. You listen to me and that's that Rose no ifs, buts or questions about it. Got it, good." He spun back and walked into his room slamming the door while he was at it. I flinched at that sound, deciding here and now that I was going to go and ask Kirova tomorrow if I could get my own dorm.

**Present…**

I sat in Kirova's office, outraged that she had refused me. "Give me one good reason why you refused me, I need my own dorm. I need room to breathe and Dim-Guardian Belikov s not allowing me to do that."

"I don't care Rosemarie. What would your mother say if she were here?" that was the last straw. I shot up, "My mother and farther and the rest of my family and friends died years ago. About a thousand to be exact so don't treat me like a little girl. I was born before your great, great grandfather was even thought of, I have seen more likes in my life time than you can ever imagine. I have controlled armies of Strigoi through the First and Second World War. So you know what, I don't need to take your shit, little girl."

I walked out after my rant; I walked out not forgetting to slam the door really hard. I was livid, the mood I was in was worse than some of my moods swings while I was a strigoi. So today I decided to skip class and do whatever the fuck I wanted to do.

I sat by the boundary of the woods and made snow angels and even built a wonky snow man. Eventually I retired back to 'our' dorm, was lying on my bed when I heard the front door slam. Heavy footsteps walked up to my door, and for once I was actually terrified. I scrambled up against my headboard.

The door swung open hitting my wall causing some of my picture frames to fall off the wall and hit the ground causing the glass to shatter. Shooting up off of my bed I was about to scream at him but I saw his face. If I thought I was in a bad mood earlier Dimitri was about to kill someone and scared part of me was afraid that someone was going to be me.

The worst part was I knew when Dimitri was angry he would become completely calm but when he was extremely pissed you could see it. He stood up straight, towering way above me. "Would you care to explain to me why I was just called into Kirova's office, and asked to explain why you were requesting a new dorm? Because rose I am seriously fucking confused." He was being sarcastic.

I continued to stare at him, not answering him knowing that it wasn't the wisest thing to do but what could I say? I barely saw him move and the next thing I knew I was being pressed up against the wall. I could feel the broken glass cutting into my feet.

He pressed his arm up to my neck and held me, I tried to struggle but it was to no avail. "When I ask you a question rose I expect an answer. Why was I called in, did you say something to them about last night?" I tried to answer him but his arm was too tight against my neck. In fact it was so tight it as affecting my breathing; I started to feel slightly light headed. I opened my mouth once again but still couldn't do it.

I tried struggling again but still, I brought my hands up and dug my nails into his arm but by using his free arm he grabbed both of my hands in his and pinned them to the wall next to me causing my upper body to twist in a very uncomfortable and painful way.

My vision went blurry and I felt my head droop and rest against his arm. Shaking me and then letting me go I fell to the ground glass cutting into my legs and hands. I slumped against the wall and slid down to the floor, suddenly a nap sounded pretty good right now. I closed my eyes and began to drift off.

I barely heard Dimitri's frantic voice, next thing I knew I was in a warm bed; my head was rested on a soft pillow and the smell of homemade Bilini drifted through the air. I moaned and rolled how but stopped when I felt different aches and pains all over my body. Starting with what seemed the easiest to look at, my hands. They were neatly bandaged, but when I made a fist it felt like they were cut. Tearing the blanket off of me, I looked at my legs they held single bandages every here and there.

What the hell happened last night? Did I have an accident at training yesterday? Actually I couldn't remember what I did yesterday, I must have hit my head harder than I thought, my head. I quickly reached up and touched my head being genuinely surprised when I didn't feel a bandage wrapped around it. Though I didn't know why my neck was bandaged up, looking around the room I found my neck to be incredibly stiff and sore. Gently swinging my legs out of the bed, I stood up only to fall right back down onto the floor. I landed with thud and I grunted upon impact, looking down I saw that my legs were bleeding right through my dressings.

My door open and Dimitri stood there looking down at me. Laughing I stuck my hand out at him gesturing for him to help me up; he strode forward and gave me a hand. I leaned against him, loving the feel of his nice hard chest against my back. Looking up though the tangle of my unbrushed hair, strangely not give a damn about what I looked like.

"Is that breakfast I smell? Can I get a lift to the kitchen?" I asked in a sugary sweet voice, without a single word he gave me a curt nod and helped me limp to the kitchen. As we sat down I remembered, "Oh my dear comrade, I can't seem to remember but what happened yesterday?" giving me an odd look, which also resembled a relieved one, he responded by saying, "nothing Roza, nothing at all."

**Oo comrade is hiding what happened…**

**Review and tell me why you thought he acted that way when he found out what Rose did. **

**Thanks Ash…**


	6. Chapter 6

**The reason this story is registered as complete because it supposed to be one shots but I have to decide to continue this as a story. So it will no longer be 'completed.'**

**Chapter 6: Part 6**

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim Vampire Academy as my own, Vampire Academy belongs to Richelle Mead. I Ashleigh Wood claim this plot as mine and no one may copy any ideas from this story without my written permission.**

My door open and Dimitri stood there looking down at me. Laughing I stuck my hand out at him gesturing for him to help me up; he strode forward and gave me a hand. I leaned against him, loving the feel of his nice hard chest against my back. Looking up though the tangle of my unbrushed hair, strangely not give a damn about what I looked like.

"Is that breakfast I smell? Can I get a lift to the kitchen?" I asked in a sugary sweet voice, without a single word he gave me a curt nod and helped me limp to the kitchen. As we sat down I remembered, "Oh my dear comrade, I can't seem to remember but what happened yesterday?" giving me an odd look, which also resembled a relieved one, he responded by saying, "nothing Roza, nothing at all."

**Present…**

Dimitri and I sat and laughed as we played Pictionary, I laughed even harder when I took another look at what he had drawn. It looked like a jelly tot, but he had intended it to be a penguin.

He blushed when my round of laughter had finished. I wiped the tears away from my eyes as we began the next round. By the end of that I was on the floor laughing so hard I thought was going to have a six pack. Dimitri had to draw an airplane and well let's just say it didn't look like an airplane and Dimitri accused me of being perverted.

We or mostly Dimitri decided to play a different board game, Cluedo. I called out my next suspicion for the hundredth time, "It Professor Plumb in the library with the candlestick."

Dimitri sighed and opened the envelope, surprised filled his features as he placed down the cards on Professor Plumb, candle stick and the library. I jumped, this was the first time I had actually won a game tonight. I jumped up and sang, "I won, I won, I won…" I repeated this over and over again, knowing that it was going to annoy Dimitri.

He grabbed my hand pulling me down; I landed on his lap with my back against his chest. I looked up at him just in time for him to put his lips against mine. He started to move his lips against mine and I reached up and put my arms around his neck. He broke the kiss by moving his lips down my neck and shoulder, since I was wearing a simple little strappy nightgown.

I felt him put his hands on my hips and his lips traced their way back up to mine. He kissed me a little while longer before breaking away and smiling at me. "Good night Rose. Sleep well, I will see you early in the morning for training." I nodded and got up walking to my room, not wanting to question his actions.

I walked into my room but on the way to my bed I stepped on a piece of glass that the vacuum cleaner obviously had not picked up. It hurt, like a bitch. I swore and hoped my way through the lounge which was now dark and into the bathroom. I sat on the edge of the bath and rinsed my foot. It stung, but at least now I could see that piece of glass that had cut me.

I sighed, turning slightly so that I could reach into the medicine cabinet above the sink. I opened to door and reached forward for the antiseptic but I just, just couldn't reach it. I stretched forward, too lazy to stand up. I felt my grip fail and managed a small squeak before I hit the floor with a thud, only just missing the bathroom sink hitting my head.

"Rose, Rose are you ok? What happened? Where are you?" I heard a frantic sounding Dimitri call out. He came rushing through only to see me lying on the floor, spread out and groaning in pain. He helped me up and sat me on the toilet; the lid was closed, and began to silently work on my foot. He pulled the piece of glass out with a pair of tweezers and the cleaned the wound and wrapped it in a small bandage.

"I don't want to cut my hair." I blurted out, not really knowing why I brought this up now. All I know is that I had heard people talking, particularly other novices. They would talk among themselves about how I should cut my hair because it was unprofessional the way I had it.

Dimitri gave me an odd look, "It's not required it's just a personal choice some of the female's guardians have made. Why did this come up?" he asked, looking me dead in the eye so I couldn't lie to him.

'Some of the other novices were just talking about it and I don't want to do it, but now that I know it is not a law or something I won't cut it. Just tie it back or something." I said nonchalantly, trying to seem blasé about the topic. I knew Dimitri loved my hair; often I would catch him staring at me when I would brush it or dry it and even sometimes when we would sit on the couch and he had his arm around my shoulder I would feel him play with a strand.

He reached forward and played with a strand of stray hair, I grimaced I hadn't washed it in almost three days because I didn't have the time. "My hairs dirty and knotty." I said, almost whining. He shook his head and quietly said, "Your hair is beautiful no matter what. Don't cut your hear, just wear it up."

Without another word, he got up and left the bathroom. The room felt cold without his presence. I slowly got up and limped my way back to my room. I lay done on my bed wondering what the hell was wrong with the man a couple of doors down from me. He was so hot and cold, one moment he is all loving, touchy feely and kissing me and next he gets all huffy over my hair and rushes out of the room.

He gave me headaches, and sometimes even made me want to take cold showers. I huffed, closing my eyes getting ready to fall asleep but a strange noise caught my attention, and it sounded like the shower running. I blushed when I thought of who was in the shower.

'Control your hormones Rose." I told myself quietly. I forced all thoughts out of my head a lame attempt at falling asleep. It didn't work, lay there for a little while longer but I still couldn't fall asleep. Deciding to go and get a glass of water, I waddled out into the kitchen, only to find Dimitri sitting there with a cup of what looked like tea. I smiled at him and turn, reaching up into the cabinet, grabbing a glass for my water and I could feel Dimitri's eyes on me. Suddenly the outfit I had on felt too small and revealing.

I smiled at him and drank the water, mutter a small good night and wondered back to bed. I lay down and fell asleep. When I woke up the next morning, I walked out of my room only to see Dimitri walk out of the bathroom, only in a towel. Deciding to be mean, I said, "Didn't you shower last night?"

He shook his head and said, "No you must have heard the neighbour." I smirked, we both knew that no one lived next to us but I didn't say anything else I just walked off smiling because we both knew he was lying…

**So there was my rendition of the famous 'don't cut your hair scene.'**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter, it had fun writing it.**

**Ash…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Today, the 16****th**** of April, my house was broken into but the fuckers only stole a bottle of whiskey and some TV remotes that don't even work anymore. The only thing I could do was laugh because if there's one thing in South Africa you don't do, is go to the police stations.**

**This might sound odd but I want to send my condolences to the family of the people who died on the Titanic. My friend's grandfather was a crewman aboard the ship; even though she never met him she still cries every fourteenth and fifteenth of April.**

**I don't get it but hey…**

**Chapter 7: Part 7**

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim Vampire Academy as my own, Vampire Academy belongs to Richelle Mead. I Ashleigh Wood claim this plot as mine and no one may copy any ideas from this story without my written permission.**

**Previously…**

I smiled at him and drank the water, mutter a small good night and wondered back to bed. I lay down and fell asleep. When I woke up the next morning, I walked out of my room only to see Dimitri walk out of the bathroom, only in a towel. Deciding to be mean, I said, "Didn't you shower last night?"

He shook his head and said, "No you must have heard the neighbour." I smirked, we both knew that no one lived next to us but I didn't say anything else I just walked off smiling because we both knew he was lying…

**Present…**

I sat in class and couldn't find it in me to listen to what the teacher was saying. I rolled my pen between my fingers. The bell rang and I pulled all the stuff from my desk into my bag, sloppy I know but I didn't care. Dimitri was probably going to through a fit later on but hey I could deal with that later on.

I put my head down and began to walked to my next class. I ignored everything people said about me. That was until I heard Jesse say something, 'Hey there Strigoi girl. We better stay away from you or you might suck our throats dry." I turned and looked at him; I didn't know how to react.

"What the hell are you talking about Jesse? What do you mean by strigoi girl?" I said while walking up to him. His face paled but he continued, "In your file it says that the Dragomir freak brought you back from a strigoi. Like he opposite of awakening, so freak what do you say to that.

I backed up and ran out of the building that was it I know by the end of the day that everyone would know and I mean everyone. Last week Devlin Badaca was caught snogging Roger Storm, a dhampir, and everyone knew by second period.

I cursed the rumour mill I sat down just within the tree line. I lay my head on my knees and closed my eyes trying to hold back my tears. I sat there for a while and eventually I fell asleep. I opened my eyes when I thought I heard a noise. I sat there for a while but didn't hear anything else.

I felt something lad on my shoulders, and I panicked and looked up. There Dimitri stood, I looked down and saw his jacket on my shoulders, pulling duster closer around me because I felt really cold. The smell enveloped me and I sighed, "You heard?" I asked him without looking up.

I felt him sit down next to me; he didn't say anything but he really didn't need to. I knew that he had heard, that means that all the teachers knew. I felt a free batch of tears, and I began to sob.

"It's not fair, why do they have to be so cruel. Why was it in my file, why did you have to put the fact that I was a strigoi into my file? Couldn't have been in code or something, I mean it would have hurt anyone if it had been put as code." I was rambling trying to get my frustration out, my frustration of teenagers and the rumour mill, Dimitri's and my situation and just everything else.

We sat there for a while longer, until Dimitri told me that he had a shift to cover. He gave me his set of keys and told me to go in through the back. I nodded and gave him one last hug before we went opposite ways.

I went into the apartment and lay down on the couch just curling up into a ball. I woke up when I felt something slip onto my shoulders, Dimitri stood above me fixing the blanket he just laid on me. If Dimitri was home after his shift that means I must have been asleep for over three hours.

I grabbed the blankets and held it around while I sat up, my body stiff from the way I was lying down. I stretched out and smiled at him, it was a forced smile but a smile none the least. I put my hand up and Dimitri pulled me up from my sitting position.

"So what are you making for dinner?" I asked him straight up, he laughed thinking it was a joke but I was being completely serious. I hadn't eaten the whole day, considering I spent the day on the ground in the woods.

I looked at him with utter seriousness, he laughed and told me to go and shower and that he would have every set up by the time I was finished. I doubt that but went for the shower anyways, my hair and clothes were dirty from where I was sitting earlier.

I decided to take a bath instead of a shower, my acing muscle at least deserved a god soaking plus I could put some bubble bath in and I could really relax. Oh and it would give Dimitri a little extra time to finish dinner.

Once my bath was run, I slowly slipped in loving the feel of the hot warms surrounding my body. Lying here just like this, I felt almost… human, well maybe not human but normal. Here I wasn't the ex-strigoi now turned guardian freak, no I was just Rosemarie Hathaway.

I slid down until only my face was above the water and I was looking at the ceiling. Closing my eyes I submerged my face underneath all the bubbles and into the water. I lay there for a while only coming up for oxygen every now and again.

Suddenly I was pulled out of the bath by big, rough hands. I got such a fright that I gasp causing water to enter my mouth. I looked up at big brown eyes; they held panic, desperation and sadness. My chest was suddenly compressed and I began to chock. Dimitri held my, wet and covered with bubbles body against his in what seemed to be a very tight hug.

"What the hell Rose, just because people know you were a strigoi does not give you warrant to try and kill yourself." He shouted at me, wait what? Kill myself; I was completely and utterly confused. I wasn't trying to kill myself, what the hell is he talking about?

"Comrade, what in god's sake are you talking about? I wasn't trying to kill myself; I was just relaxing!" I snapped at him, oh my word I hate it when people just assume things by what they see. I know the say, seeing is believing but sometimes there's more that meets the eye.

"Wait, you weren't trying to kill yourself? Why were you under water then? Why didn't you answer me when I called you?" He asked, sounding a lot calmer now that he knew I wasn't going to kill myself.

I gave him a look, the "Hathaway look" is what Dimitri calls it. Then it suddenly occurred to me, I was completely naked, nude, undressed, and bare whatever you want to call it. I covered up with my arms and turned my body so all he could see was my back.

It was so strange, when I was a strigoi I had no problem with sex and nudity, especially my own, and had many strigoi lovers following, no lusting after me but now in front of Dimitri I seemed in adequate.

I felt dirty and used, and dare I call myself a whore? There was no doubt in my mind that while I was a strigoi I was a whore, and proud of it. But now, no I just felt disgusted with myself. I had been a dhampir when I lost my virginity but only to be turned a couple of hours later. Yes I had ended up killing the bastard who had turned me, only because he had the nerve to think that just because he was the one who awakened me he had the right to control me.

Deep down I know that I had no choice over giving up my virginity, I know that it was stolen from me as an innocent seventeen year old but it still bugged me. I had a feeling that it would continue to bug me for a lot longer.

"Please pass me that towel over there." I barely even recognised my own voice, it sounded meek and pathetic. I was a voice of a broken woman, maybe not even a woman; it was the voice of a broken little girl.

He didn't speak, only got up and handed me the towel I had asked for. I wrapped the towel around my body awkwardly but managed to get it securely wrapped. With some help from him, I stood up. I didn't look at him when I made my excuse to leave and go and get dressed.

Once I was dressed, I contemplated on whether or not I should go and eat dinner but my stomach growling and the fact I felt bad for making Dimitri cook my food, made my decision to go to the lounge.

I saw him sitting in the couch reading one of his ridiculous westerns; he must have heard me approach because he got up and walked over to me.

"Ok this was supposed to be a fun evening and a surprise but I guess I ruined that earlier. So um here I got Chinese food delivered from the nearest town." He said awkwardly while rubbing the back of his neck. He seemed genuinely upset that he had ruined the evening for us.

I bumped him with my shoulder and smiled at him letting him know that the night wasn't ruined. We sat down and began to eat the now cold take aways. I managed to get him to laugh, well it was more of a slight chuckle than anything but hey at least it was real not forced like some of the laughs I heard him force out on a couple of occasions.

I yawned and decided it was time for bed; I plodded my way through to my room once I had thrown away my empty chicken fried rice and pork dumpling boxes. I lay down in my bed and fall asleep quite quickly.

I was awoken by Dimitri coming in and turning on my light, opening my cupboard doors and throwing a shirt and a pair of jeans at me. He told me to get ready and then walked out the door, highly confused and very tired, I slowly slipped out of bed. I stood up and stared down at the shirt he pulled out.

I yawned and stretched out, trying to run my fingers through my hair only to find a tangled, knotted mess. I slowly began to undress and put my clothes on and tying up my combat boots, I brushed my hair and decided not to fight with it and just put it up in a high pony tail.

I walked out of my room, only to see Dimitri ready and waiting. Once he saw me he reached forward and grabbed my hand pulling me out the door. Once we were outside, he began pulling me towards the parking lot.

I saw a white Honda civic waiting for us, once we stopped by the car, and Dimitri put a couple of bags, that I didn't even noticed he had, into the boot. I wanted to know what was going on, all I could think of was the Dimitri wanted to elope with me and we could run away and never have to worry about Moroi again but knowing Dimitri that wouldn't be the case.

"What's going on Comrade? Is the world coming to an end and you want to whisk me away for a romance filled weekend?" I asked knowing that wouldn't be the case either; I just wanted to annoy him for waking me up and dragging me out of the house so early.

"Alberta and I have decided that maybe you should go away for a while. So I am taking you to go and speak with some working guardians. You know in the field experience and all that…" He continued to speak but all I could hear was road trip!

**Nice long update for you, I will start on the next chapter as soon as possible!**

**Please review and let me know what ya think.**

**It would mean the world to me!**

**So got another random question for you guys, do any of you have a tattoo? I do but I have had mine for a couple of years.**

**Ash…**


	8. Chapter 8

**So I left for two months and fanfcition gone to pot with this whole deleting of stories and lemons thing. I understand where fanfcition is coming from but legally these are our stories and we have the rights to them. **

**Anyways I think they should add a parental control function like an age limit or restriction but there is my rant for this chapter. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim Vampire Academy as my own, Vampire Academy belongs to Richelle Mead. I Ashleigh Wood claim this plot as mine and no one may copy any ideas from this story without my written permission.**

**Previously…**

"What's going on Comrade? Is the world coming to an end and you want to whisk me away for a romance filled weekend?" I asked knowing that wouldn't be the case either; I just wanted to annoy him for waking me up and dragging me out of the house so early.

"Alberta and I have decided that maybe you should go away for a while. So I am taking you to go and speak with some working guardians. You know in the field experience and all that…" He continued to speak but all I could hear was road trip!

**Present…**

I didn't know that a road trip with Dimitri would be so boring and monotonous. Yes I knew he had a crappy taste in music, considering I have hidden almost all of his CD's at home but what I didn't know was that other people shared his taste in music, so many people in fact that they have an entire radio station dedicated to playing some of the worst music ever invented by mankind.

Dimitri was focused on the road and I, yet again, attempted to change the channel. Instead this time I was going in on stealth mode. I kept my upper body completely still, acting like I was still staring at the lines on the road.

I slid my hand along the panels slowly and carefully, my fingers danced across the radio and I managed just to change the channel when Dimitri grabbed my hand in his and gave it a hard squeeze.

I gasped out in pain and tried to retract my hand, but Dimitri held it hard and squeezed even tighter. My free hand reached forward and dug my nails into his thigh. He gasped and swerved slightly but soon straightened the car.

We stayed locked in this position, until I pulled back and my hand slipped out of his but I ended up punching myself in the face. He just laughed at me but soon stopped when he saw my nose begin the bleed.

I huffed and turned my head away leaning my head back. Dimitri said something but I ignored him and ending up hitting his hand away from my face when he reached forward to try and help me.

So here I was, ten minutes later sitting with a piece of toilet paper shoved up my one nostril. We had stopped at the nearest petrol station, Dimitri had gone into the shop and I had gone around back to the restrooms, grabbing the rough toilet paper.

All I could think was that the toilet paper would do more damage than anything else but I had no other choice. Dimitri ended up buying me a donut, bottle of juice and a packet of jelly beans. He was clearly trying to buy back my affections, but I wasn't going for it. Well maybe for the packet of jelly beans but I wasn't going to let him have the satisfaction of knowing that.

So as I sat and ate my jelly beans and Dimitri drank his coffee, there was no conversation between us. I knew that I wasn't mad at him anymore, we were just messing around and that fact was that I did punch myself in the face, no one else.

"I'm not angry anymore," I said almost in a whisper, I didn't want to break the peace and tranquillity that had overcome the car. He didn't look at me and I wondered if he had heard me.

"I know, you stopped being angry almost just after you hit yourself. Plus you were never really angry at me, more at yourself." He said not even sparing a glance at me. I scowled at him, only because he spoke the truth.

I resisted the urge to pull my tongue out at him; I was trying very hard to act mature around him. I knew that he would want a silly little girl, so I was trying to act like a posed, mature woman soon to be guardian.

"So who are we going to go and see?" I asked in a light, casual way. He smiled and looked at me; there was something in his eyes that I just couldn't put my finger on. It seems like amusement or even hilarity, if that even makes any sense at all.

"Oh no one, just an old friend. You've probably never heard of him, just a simple guardian." I could hear his teasing tone, "Just some old guy named Arthur Schoenberg." I nearly chocked when he said that name.

Not only was he one of the best guardians of all time but I had come across him a few times. I was almost certain he knew my face off by heart, considering I just about destroyed his. I had bitten the side of his neck but he jerked away causing my fangs to pull up away from his neck and damage the side of his face.

_My fangs…_ I reached up and touched my teeth, no fangs there. This was also a big chain, almost as big as eating. Sleeping, eating and even dreaming weren't things I was used to but small details, insignificant ones, bothered me even more than these details. No more fangs, no more flawless skin that was the colour of fresh snow and has the texture of the finest silk. I knew this not because I had seen it but because of the many, many male admirers that had told me. Oh and there was something else, getting up in the mornings and looking at myself in the mirror.

Everything was a huge adjustment but I was slowly getting used to it. The sight or smell of blood utterly repulsed me, and when my counsellor said that I should go with my Moroi friends and watch them take blood, just so I can get over what I had done all these years, I nearly threw up when I saw there fangs piece the skin. Then I did throw up when I saw a line of blood flow down the feeder's neck.

I am still being teased about it. I flinched when I felt a hand cover mine, pulling me away from my thoughts. I looked up at Dimitri and he smiled at me. He spoke about me not worrying about what was going to happen, I was good and 'Art' would see that. He clearly thought I was distressed about going to see him, which I was but not in the way he thought.

About an hour and a half later, we pulled up to the house. Dimitri got out immediately but I hesitated. I considered grabbing the keys from Dimitri and driving away and never coming back. _Face your past and it will help you in the future, _I rolled my eyes at advice that Dimitri had given me a little while back.

There was a knock on the window beside me. I jumped and looked up Dimitri stood there with his hands in the air, asking me what was taking so long. I slid out the car slowly and began to walk towards the house. Dimitri knocked on the door and went in, I followed after him. I walked in and stopped in my tracks, when I saw what was waiting for me inside.

**Please review, otherwise I will stop writing this story and move onto a new project.**

**Thanks Ash.**


End file.
